


Ember vagyok!

by Galadriel34



Series: Röpkéim [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Bobaflex – Tears drip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ember vagyok!

Ember vagyok!

Ki vagyok én? Tegnap születtem, 300 évvel ezelőtt, és nem tudom miért, nincs rá magyarázat, de még mindig élek. Láttam felnőni, megöregedni és meghalni a gyerekeimet, csak értem nem jött senki.  
Mi vagyok én? Egy szörny? Látom remegő ajkaid, amikor emlékszem az emberekre, akiket hátrahagytam. Engem miért nem visznek el az angyalok? Talán kiválasztott vagyok?  
Én még mindig ember vagyok! Nem tudom, mi ez, átok, ajándék vagy a vérem, az átkozott vérem, de én lettem a kiválasztott. Emlékszem az okra, ami miatt még itt vagyok, amitől könnyeid hullottak, de még mindig ember vagyok! Ember vagyok, és nem akarok örökké élni…


End file.
